frostholmfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiji Manzana
Fiji Manzana is a Halfling Paladin of Pelor. He lives in The Oasis, and is married to Lady Andromeda, the Oracle of Northport. He is First Caller, and a founding member of The Callers of Calais. Appearance Fiji is tall for a Halfling: he stands just over 4 feet tall. Fiji has medium-brown skin, brown eyes, and black hair. He usually prefers to dress in an armored coat of plain gray, with an iron holy symbol of Pelor tucked into his tunic. However, when Fiji goes to war, he dons a medium armor and carries a selection of powerful maces and clubs made of silver, cold iron, or dark wood. History Fiji survived The Storm, along with most of the Halflings in The Oasis, by sheltering in a pocket-dimension created by the Wizard Coldpepper. He, like the others, had been invited to a Shire wedding, celebrating the marriage of Lieutenant Mariscosa del Mar and Gala Manzana, his older sister. Fiji was Best Man. As the situation in The Oasis worsened, Fiji found himself unable to tolerate the suffering of his people any longer. Having heard Guru Calais' Song of Pelor in the marketplace, he ventured to Northport and sought aid from their Oracle. Lady Andromeda helped him in his quest, and lay a Geas upon him: to purge his lands of the Blood War. Fiji followed her direction, and found himself on the front lines when Emperor Altaris ransacked the Desert Temple. He tied with General Tortilla for second-most demons slain, after Altaris. Fiji also ensured that the Devils inhabiting The Oasis made a swift and hasty retreat. Now that the Blood War appears to be over, Fiji's work continues. He has high hopes for the future of The Oasis. Responsibilities Fiji manages The Callers of Calais. These are people who have heard the Call of Pelor, and who are ready to answer it with their lives, if necessary. As First Caller, Fiji is in charge of the Cult of Pelor's Paladin Training Program. He generally advises Tau on matters of faith, manages the Manzana Orchard, and heeds The Call when his wife, Lady Andromeda, finds an enemy for him to smite. His personal mission, to see The Oasis become a good and prosperous nation where its people can thrive, often keep Fiji away from global politics. However, his recent contact with the Coin Ops may indicate that this Paladin has finally accepted that there is such a thing as the right tool for any given job. Marriage Fiji will tell anyone who asks that he never expected an Elf to say yes to a Halfling, but that he's looking forward to making lots and lots of Half-Elf babies. When he swore an oath to Pelor that he would see the Blood War brought to an end, he also promised himself that, if he ever succeeded, he'd man-up and ask Andromeda for a kiss. When the Firebourn Nations, along with Fiji, effectively ended the conflict, he returned to Northport with the skulls of three powerful enemies, to prove that he'd kept his word. Fiji asked for his kiss, and Andromeda said yes -- provided it was as husband and wife. Bishop Leff presided over a small ceremony for them the following day. Since Fiji's identity as First Caller was still being kept secret (for his safety, and the safety of his mission) at the time, it was not widely attended or publicized. Fiji presented Andromeda with a signet ring for her wedding. It is made of Cold Iron and Silver filigree, and bears her personal crest -- a Pelor sun disc with an eye at the center. In his marriage vows, Fiji swore to take the head off of anything that couldn't kiss Andromeda's ring without flinching. He wears a matching ring with the crest of the Callers -- a Pelor sun disc with maces in place of the rays. Category:NPCs